


Routine

by truth_renowned



Series: K-I-S-S-I-N-G [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel tries to get Peggy's attention.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt from tumblr: "Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing"

Daniel entered the kitchen, spotting Peggy sitting at the table, her focus on the contents of the file folder in front of her. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and leaned in close. She tilted her head slightly, and he kissed her cheek. Her gaze never left her reading.

“Is that the budget?” he asked

“Hmmm,” was her only response.

He moved away from her toward the counter to pour a cup of coffee for himself. 

“I have a meeting this morning with Gomez,” he said as he approached the table with the mug, “then I’ll go over those training materials. Maybe we could do that together? I want to make sure we don’t miss anything.”

“Hmmm.”

“Rose will be available to welcome the new recruits. She wanted to know if there’s any kind of script she should follow.”

“Hmmm.”

“Is that yes or no?”

“Hmmm.”

His eyebrow rose as he looked at her. Well, he looked at the top of her head because that was all he could see at the moment. 

“Peg?”

“Hmmm.”

She wasn’t listening to anything he was saying. He wasn’t even sure if she knew he was still in the room. He decided to test his theory.

“I thought I would wear one of your dresses to work,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Hmmm.”

“You like me in blue, so maybe the one with the cutouts?”

“Hmmm.”

“I really don’t have the legs… or leg, really... for it but I still think I can pull it off.”

“Hmmm.”

“Not sure what shoes to wear, though.”

“Hmmm.”

He shook his head as he dragged one of the chairs in front of her. Sitting down, he stared at her until she finally looked up.

“What?” she said, confused.

“You didn’t hear a word I said.”

“Of course I did. You were talking about…” She paused, worrying her lip between her teeth. “Something about work?”

“In a way. I just asked you if I could wear one of your dresses today.”

“You did not!”

He cocked his head, his best ‘oh yes I did’ look on his face.

“You did?” She sighed as she reached for his hand. “Daniel, I’m sorry. I’m just…”

“Stressed? Exhausted? Stretched far too thin?”

“All of the above,” she responded with a small smile.

He squeezed her hand. “You have a great team working for you, Peg. We all want to help.”

“I know, but I just want SHIELD to succeed so badly.”

“We all do. This isn’t entirely your load to bear. Give us more to do, to help you.”

She nodded. “You’re right, I just have… control issues.”

“I’m glad you said it,” he said with a smirk.

“I know my faults,” she replied, running her hand through his not-yet-pomaded hair. “I want to make sure we’re doing everything right.”

“We will. We’re good at that, remember?”

She smiled as she pulled his head closer to her, lightly touching her lips to his.

“Which dress?” she asked as she pulled away.

“The blue number with the cutouts,” he said with a chuckle.

“Good choice, except your chest hair may show through the main cutout.”

“That would be part of the charm.”

She laughed, the first time he’d heard her laugh in days. Her smile slowly faded as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

“Thank you,” she said.

“For what?”

“For being you.”

He shrugged. “Not sure who else I could be.”

“No one, because you do Daniel Sousa very well.” She smiled slyly. “And since you’re so wonderful, you may get to _do_ Peggy Carter tonight.”

It was his turn to laugh.


End file.
